


Next Stop

by nochick_fics



Series: Standing Room Only [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed meets up with Roy for a repeat performance on a crowded train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 11/18/13.

After his usual bi-weekly visit to Al--who was now about two cats away from official “crazy cat lady’’ status--Ed shoved his hands into his coat pockets and waited patiently in the subway terminal for the arrival of the train that would take him home. Okay, well maybe _patiently_ was a bit of a stretch. More like an outright lie, actually. Because he had… a date. So to speak. If one could really consider what he was about to get himself into a date, that was.  
  
Two weeks ago, on the very same train, Ed found himself the recipient of a most unexpected experience, having been thoroughly felt up by a complete stranger. While he had always dreaded his commutes, being touched and fondled by a drop dead gorgeous man until he came in his pants on a train full of passengers definitely changed his perspective, to the point where it was all he could think about in the time that had passed since that fateful day. Masturbating just didn’t hold the same appeal after that (not that it stopped him from doing it) and he wasn’t remotely interested in trying to duplicate the experience with anyone else he happened upon during his journeys since, not that any of them even came close to the level of attractiveness possessed by his touchy feely new friend.  
  
For that reason, Ed had finally broken down last night and called the number on the business card given to him. He hadn’t seen Roy Mustang since that first--and only--time and he decided that he needed to do something about it lest he go out of his mind wondering if he would be fortunate enough to have a second encounter.  
  
The conversation had been awkward and embarrassing, at least on Ed’s part. Then again, was there really a dignified way to ask someone he didn’t know to fondle him on a train? _Again?_ Luckily, Roy was more than game and agreed to meet Ed at the designated place and time, and Ed could hardly sleep that night for being so excited. Which only made him feel all kinds of depraved. Which only excited him even more.  
  
And so now, there he was, trying to contain his growing eagerness and blend in with the crowd. He mentally counted the seconds, and then minutes, until he _finally_ heard the sound he was longing to hear, and shortly after that, there was the train, slowing to a stop in front of him. It was all Ed could do not to bulldoze his way through the masses, and it was only by a tremendous effort of will that he stepped into the car like a normal human being seeking to go home as opposed to a horny young man looking to get off.  
  
Ed carefully weaved his way through the sea of people, mumbling the occasional “excuse me” and holding his breath when making his way past an invisible wall of body odor. Seriously, some of those people needed a good dousing with soap and water. When he didn’t spot Roy, he waited until the train began to move before going into the next car and starting the process all over again. After he failed to see Roy in the third car back, Ed began to worry that maybe the man had misunderstood or, even worse, decided not to show up. But when he reached the back of the fourth car and saw him standing there, watching him, waiting, Ed breathed a heavy sigh, relieved to have been mistaken.  
  
He tried to appear calm and cool as he approached the pole where Roy stood, even though his heart was racing and his dick was making its presence felt.  
  
“Hey,” he muttered, wrapping his right hand around the pole to steady himself while shoving his left back into his coat pocket. Ed risked a glance at Roy, who was watching him with an amused and knowing smirk. He could feel his face growing warm but he was far too horny to give much of a damn about blushing.  
  
“It’s nice to see you again,” Roy said. “I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”  
  
“I-I didn’t know if it was okay to call,” Ed admitted.  
  
“Why else would I give you my card?” Roy asked.  
  
“I don't know.  I thought you were just being polite.”  
  
“I think I had polite covered _well_ before that,” Roy replied with a smug grin.  
  
A smile bloomed on Ed’s face and all he could do was shake his head. So this guy was a bit of a smart-ass, was he? Great.  
  
“Well, it’s not like I do this kind of thing all the time,” he said in his defense. “And for all I know, you have a different person for every different train.”  
  
Roy shrugged nonchalantly. “Maybe I do. Are you speculating because you’re curious?”  
  
He moved closer to Ed, so close that they were only inches apart.  
  
“Or jealous?”  
  
If Ed hadn’t already been so completely turned on, he would have tried to think of a proper comeback, a dig that was snarky and full of profanity. But all he could think about was Roy, right there in front of him, looking gorgeous and smelling good and holy fuck if he didn’t touch Ed soon, the teen was just going to grab the man’s hand and start rubbing himself against it.  
  
Thankfully, Roy didn’t seem to expect a response. Even _more_ thankfully, and without further ado, he discreetly reached down and cupped Ed’s crotch, giving it a firm, possessive squeeze. Seized by sudden pleasure, Ed clenched his teeth before the yelp could surface, but that did nothing to stave off the trembling that overtook his entire body. His right hand was gripping the metal pole so tightly that he would not have been surprised if it bent in his grasp.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered sharply, ducking his head and allowing his long, blond hair to conceal his face.  
  
“I’d like that,” Roy cooed from above, his hand now moving over the outline of Ed’s cock in a slow and steady motion. “But for now, this will have to do.”  
  
He quickly scanned the car, his eyes darting over dozens of faces. Then, with no discernible cause for concern, Roy took one more step toward Ed, eliminating that final bit of space between them.  
  
And then he unzipped Ed’s pants.  
  
Ed gaped at Roy, his eyes wide and full of shock. Just as he was about to ask the older man what he was doing, as if the answer wasn’t obvious, Roy reached inside, forcing his way past denim and cotton until his hand wrapped around smooth, hard flesh. And started to stroke.  
  
Between Ed’s coat and the gentle swaying of the train, it wasn’t immediately obvious that Ed was standing there with his cock out and getting a good and proper handjob in a crowded train car. But Ed knew. Boy, did he ever. And the one thing, the _only_ thing, that kept him from crying out was his desire not to go to jail for public indecency. Although he was more than content to let Roy do all the work, he couldn’t help but risk a single thrust, pushing into Roy’s fist and sliding against the palm of his hand, shuddering at the blissful sensation it brought. He wanted to do it again, wanted it so badly that he could almost taste it, but he knew that if he started, he wouldn’t be able to stop. And so he stood there, still as possible, with his eyes squeezed shut while Roy jerked him off.  
  
“Roy,” he moaned quietly, unable to say anything else and hoping that he had said enough.  
  
Right on cue, Ed felt something soft and silky being wrapped around him--a handkerchief, he assumed. But then it didn’t matter because his balls were clenching and his dick was spurting and the fact that he couldn’t voice his pleasure was only serving to make his orgasm even more intense, so intense that it felt like it was never going to end. The train picked that exact moment to lurch, which wasn’t helping matters because Ed’s legs felt like rubber, and he slumped forward, leaning against Roy’s chest until the aftershocks eventually subsided. He was vaguely aware of being zipped up and he pried open his eyes just in time to see Roy pocketing the soiled handkerchief.  
  
“You’re not…” Talking was hard work right now, but after a few gasps, Ed tried again. “You’re not going to do anything weird with that, are you?” he asked, referring to the souvenir hidden away in Roy’s pocket.  
  
“I hadn’t planned on it.”  
  
Ed realized that he was still leaning against Roy and stood upright on wobbly legs. He wouldn’t have bothered if not for the risk of drawing attention. That, and Roy’s erection was _extremely_ distracting. In a good way, but still.  
  
“So… um…” Ed fidgeted and blushed and hated himself for doing it. “If you don’t have to be somewhere… right this second… do you… want to… come back to my place?”  
  
Roy smiled at the teen. “I would like that very much.”  
  
Ed’s face felt like it was going to explode from all the blushing. For goodness sake. He could stand there with his penis out but asking a guy to come over embarrassed him?  
  
“By the way, I don’t,” Roy added.  
  
“Huh?” Ed blinked at him, clueless. “Don’t what?”  
  
“I don’t have a different person for every different train,” Roy clarified. “You’re the only one.”  
  
Ed turned away just as his traitorous lips curved upward. Damned if he was about to let Roy see him grinning like a schoolboy.  
  
“Oh. Well… I mean… i-it’s not like I _care_ ,” he insisted shakily yet stubbornly. “B-Because I don’t.”  
  
A hand came to rest on his left shoulder. Ed froze as Roy leaned in close behind him. There was also the not-so-small matter of what was digging into his back, which wasn’t helping the situation at all.  
  
“That’s good to know,” Roy purred into his ear.  
  
Walking home was going to be enough of a chore in the first place. But if Roy kept insisting on teasing Ed like that, there was no way that he was going to make it.  
  
And Ed knew that Roy knew it.  
  
“Bastard,” he grumbled, turning to scowl at the older man, annoyed but turned on all over again.  
  
The train started to slow down. They were about a minute away from Ed’s stop… and about a half hour away from almost breaking his bed.  
  
“Bastard, huh?” Roy said with a smirk. “Something tells me I’ll be hearing that word a lot from you.”


End file.
